1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exercise equipment and sports apparatus, and more specifically to an improved stretching machine for the human body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is now widely recognized that proper stretching of the muscles is an important aspect to overall fitness and health. However, most known stretching regimens simply provide independent (non-assisted) exercises or movements that the individual must perform. Some forms of structural apparatus have been designed to provide a stationary surface or bar against which a user may stretch, but these structures are for similarly non-assisted movements.